


I'm Sorry, and so Are You

by ListenClose



Series: Unfinished Works Amnesty [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dean is not nice, Fucked Up, M/M, Seth isn't either really, Seth's knee injury, This is unfinished I cannot stress this enough, first draft, this is a mess i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListenClose/pseuds/ListenClose
Summary: *Part of an amnesty of sorts I'm having of unfinished works that still hopefully make for interesting scenes to read. This one is an alternate telling of how Seth injured his knee*Seth lies there, feeling sick with the vulnerability. He could still back out, Dean isn't so far gone into that dark place that he wouldn't let Seth leave - but then he'll never let Seth in again.Dean takes a shaky breath as he looks down over Seth's body. "I'm sorry," Dean says, and Seth's mouth goes dry. He's unprepared for Dean's lips, his tongue, his hands in Seth's hair and on his neck and everywhere. It feels perfect. It feels just like it used to, and he aches with it.





	I'm Sorry, and so Are You

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted ONE fic here and then nothing else for two years and a large part of that was due to having a lot of unfinished works that I felt I "had" to finish before I could post other things. So I'm going to be posting a couple of those as a kind of amnesty so that I can work on new things that actually make me feel good and those will hopefully be up soon. As it is, I apologise for the state these works are going to be in... This one in particular is really just a collection of scenes, I'm sorry?

"Wanna know what I want, Seth? _Suffer_." 

Seth swallows thickly, draws in what little breath he can and nods. "Anything."

"I want pain. I don't mean _safe, sane, consensual_. What I mean is I wanna make you fear for your fucking life."

"Anything."

"I'm saying that what I want from you is real suffering, and you're still saying that?" Dean scoffs, "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

Seth sees flashes of Dean's old matches, sees glass and wire and torn chunks of flesh. He thinks of Dean stalking him, half feral, giving Seth goosebumps. He remembers seeing the moment Dean's heart broke. He remembers Dean, truly still for the first time, in a pile of smashed up cinder blocks. 

"Yeah, I do," Seth says, his voice sounding far away to his own ears. He licks his lips, pushes down the part of himself screaming _run_ , and shifts even closer, feeling Dean shake as their foreheads meet. "Anything," he repeats, letting his eyes fall shut. He lets Dean kiss him, peel his clothes off, push him onto the bed. He doesn't open his eyes until he feels Dean's weight straddle his waist. 

Seth lies there, feeling sick with the vulnerability. He could still back out, Dean isn't so far gone into that dark place that he wouldn't let Seth leave - but then he'll never let Seth in again. 

Dean takes a shaky breath as he looks down over Seth's body. "I'm sorry," Dean says, and Seth's mouth goes dry. He's unprepared for Dean's lips, his tongue, his hands in Seth's hair and on his neck and _everywhere_. It feels perfect. It feels just like it used to, and he aches with it. 

Tears sting his eyes and he knows that it's all to fuck with his head, he knows it's Dean trying to strip him raw (trying to prove to himself he still _can)_ , but every "baby" and "beautiful" and "perfect" is so fucking sweet that he can't help but sink into it. He won't meet Dean's eyes, though, doesn't want to see how willing Dean is to hurt himself just to make sure he's carving into Seth. Instead, he lets himself cling. His fingers graze every inch of Dean's skin they can reach, grip bruises into his arms, bury themselves in his hair. He pulls Dean as close as he possibly can, even as that one-step-ahead voice in his head tells him that it will only make his bed feel colder tomorrow night, and the night after, and - that voice got him into this mess in the first place. Seth ignores it. Instead he lets himself whine and moan and finally stop _thinking._ Dean feels good, perfect, every thrust feels like a homecoming. They cum in unlikely and blissful synchronicity, just like every time they dived out of the ring together, and Seth doesn't even try to hide his tears then. Neither does Dean. 

They clean up and dress entirely independently, barely able to breathe the same air as each other. Seth feels the absence of Dean's breath, Dean's skin, Dean's _everything_ more sharply than he ever has before. When he's dressed he just stands, waiting for whatever comes next. He's pained but he's not dying, so he knows there's more to come. 

"We're not done," Dean half-whispers, his voice raw and pained. He doesn't look up, staring at the floor while the silence stretches between them.

"Ok," Seth says, nodding. He tries to do something with his face, a smile or a look of acceptance or anything that might let Dean know that he gets it. There's a price and he's willing and ready to pay.

"You did this, Seth," Dean growls, and Seth takes a step back without thinking about it. His heart pounds in his chest and he has to force himself to stay in one place.

Seth broke Dean's heart and took his family and almost took his career, and Dean's probably satisfied with his retribution for two of those, but he's a Hound, he's burning with it and Seth understands suddenly and painfully exactly why Hunter approached him so long ago. Seth knows he's lost, he feels a bubble of panic and there's an urge to fight, to use any weapon at his disposal. He thought Regal was crazy, taking a match against him like this, but he understands now. He knows it's coming, and it's too late to do anything but turn into it. Dean goes low, they're on the floor and Seth twists but Dean has too much leverage and Seth's clawing at the carpet, can hear himself screaming and then something feels - Dean lets go, Seth hears his ragged breaths and feels sick but can't understand why. He feels so sick, something isn't right and he can't place what it is. Dean stumbles on his way to the door, turns back but doesn't quite look at him. Seth tries to get up but his leg gives out and Dean freezes, eyes wide like he can't quite believe - _oh_. His knee won't hold him. 

He makes a sound that starts out as a laugh but gets shredded in his throat. Dean leaves the room so urgently he almost falls over his own feet. 

-

"This better be good," Roman says, and Seth would laugh if everything wasn't so awful. 

"You need to find Dean, we - he - find Dean, Roman, he's not ok, just, I don't know, do that thing that you do and-"

"Are you ok?" Roman asks, and Seth suddenly realises that he's crying. Roman can probably hear that. 

"Yeah, yeah I think - probably, I don't really know, it's... Yeah."

"What happened? What did you do? What did _he_ do?"

"It's not important right now, you need to find him, all right? You need to go make sure he doesn't do something stupid. Just go find him, please"

"Seth, what did he _do_?" 

"He-" Seth closes his eyes. He remembers driving back to a hotel, seeing concrete dust on his bag and almost swerving into oncoming traffic. "Please, Roman, just find him." 

-

"If you want me to go, say the word and I'm gone" Dean, leaning against the door frame. Wearing one of his oldest hoodies, worn sleeves clutched tight in his fists, looking pale and tired but otherwise fine. 

"ACL, MCL, meniscus," Seth says, because that's what Dean wants to know and he can't think of anything else to say. He watches Dean flinch and feels no satisfaction, just an ache in his chest. He smirks. "Half a year of good sleep and gaming? C'mon, you've gone soft. Been working for Vince too long."

"Yeah," Dean snorts, "they really tamed me". He inches into the room, unsure. "You're gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, I mean, they're cutting into me so they can stitch my ligaments back together and then I'll be rehabbing for months so I'm not great. But you didn't take me out forever, so... Dean - is this - are we done? Are we even, now?"

"There's something seriously wrong with you, Rollins," Dean breathes, shaking his head. "Got wanting to kill you out of my system, if that's what you mean."

"Can we -" Seth falters. He doesn't know how to balance these scales. Taking everything from Dean, does that equal nine months on the sidelines? Are they friends now, do they go back to how they were before he betrayed the Shield? Back to how they were before the Shield existed? He doesn't know what he's allowed to ask for any more. While he's lost in his thoughts, he feels Dean take his hand. 

"I'm sorry," Dean says, "and so are you. And I don't know - maybe that's enough, maybe it isn't, but it's where we are. And I'm a phone call away."


End file.
